The Unlikely Friendship
by braders101
Summary: Snape finds him very impressed with a certain Muggle Born
1. First Potion

_Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JKRowling...(obviously). _

For years Snape had battled with Dumbledore with the schedule of Slytherins have Potions with Gryffindor.  
It would be more prudent for the Hufflepuffs to have been with Slytherins and the Gryffindors with Ravenclaws, but for some reason the Headmaster could 'never make it work', too Snape's displease.

It was not that he had any problem with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws lessons, if anything they were his favourite to teach. The Ravenclaws always doing well and Hufflepuffs paying attention to his every word.

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors however are a complete disaster. Always trying to outwit each-other, and always distracted.

First lesson of the year for the First years and it was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws very first lesson.

Snape was teaching instructions off a Hiccupping Solution, and very easy potion, with minimal ingredients and work involved, but one that a first year's first potion, will never be perfect.  
But they were making it as he instructed and when.

Time is up. Your potion should now be ready.

He swept through the class and examined each potion and rated them out of 10. No one got more than a 7/10 all of them Ravenclaws. That was until he got to the last boy.

"What is your name", Snape asked surprised.

"Justin Finch-Fletchly, professor", he young lad squeaked worried.

"Well, well, young Justin here gets a 10/10. I Believe this potion could cure hiccups on the smell alone….. I do think that deserves 25 points to…..", His eyes quickly darting to his badge…. "Hufflepuff….".

Justin looked rather taken aback. "Thank you professor".

"Everyone's dismissed…. But please stay Justin, I would like a word".

Everyone left and Snape turned to young Justin.

"First time making a potion mr Finch-Fletchly?".

"Yes, sir. I mean I liked chemistry when I was younger, but this isn't really the same thing?".

Snape's eyes flickered up at him. "Chemistry…..Muggle Born?".

Justin's smile faltered slightly. And I could tell he had probably been warned that Snape is Head of Slytherin, notorious for blood purity.

"Yes Sir….",

Snape smiled. "I didn't recognise the name. I admit, I am double impressed….. most students from the most famous of old wizarding families can't make a potion that good on their first attempt. I look forward to another lesson to see what else you can do….. no pressure. But muggle born. I think that deserves an extra 15 points. Hufflepuff could finally do well in the house cup if you continue the way you are in potions…..I look forward to telling Professor Sprout".


	2. Praises

Snape took his seat at breakfast, next to Professor Sprout who was eating porridge and reading the daily prophet.

"Morning Ponoma", he greeted politely.  
"Morning", she mumbled back not looking up from her newspaper.

"Day two, and I see Hufflepuff house already sit on 50 points, Rather good start I do say", he said curtly.  
"Yes, I noticed this morning, it's good to see them finally excelling so soon", she said her eyes still darting over an article about some ministry mistake.  
"Well, I have to say it could be because I gave 40 points to young first year Justin Finch- Fletchley for providing me a perfect potion on his first ever attempt at potion making".

This caught her attention, she put down her paper and slowly turned her attention round to him.

"And when has Severus been so generous with House points", she asked intrigued.  
"He's impressed me and he deserved it. Never since Lily have I seen a muggle born perform in potions the way he did. I couldn't fault the potion, and he received no help at all. So much that I bottled up his potion and put it in my supply".

Sprout raised her eyebrow and scanned the hall until she found the young Justin sitting with fellow student Susan Bones.

"He wasn't so tactile in Herbology. He spent half the lesson being squeamish over getting dirty in dirt. Merlin knows what he will do when it comes to collecting pus. Well, keep me updated on his potion talents by all means".

"Ofcourse….. Any of my students impressed you?….".

Ponoma snorted. "Most Slytherins find Herbology a waste of time Severus…. But early days of course, and Miss Parkinson seemed to have got real stuck in, so hopefully she will continue to do well".

Snapes lip curled.


	3. Potioneer

Snape was exited to have lessons two with the first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws.

"Turn to page 4. You will see the simple potion for Hair Remover. This hair remover will make leg and arm hair simply fall away. I dare' say it is a big top seller in female beauty shops. However, it is actually ridiculously easy to make if done correctly, and you shouldn't really need to waste your sickles"…. However"… and he raised his wand and waved it at the blackboard making the instructions appear with added additional notes… "Being the great potioneer that I am, I was able to make this potion more effective and added some connotations to the instructions…. It's optional if you use them…. Start when you are ready".

Snape observed the last, but more so Justin, who seemed to be enjoying himself and following his version of instructions rather than the books.

One Hufflepuff added in garlic a little too early and Snape had to vanish her potion. "Not to worry Miss Bones, every student has this happen at least once….. but please try and pay attention…. I don't like having to fail my students". She looked miserable. "If you would like, you can come to my class later this evening, and we can go through it once more together…."

Miss Bones looked horrified at the idea…but nodded and agreed all the same.

"Times up. Let me inspect".

This time he started handing out house points. "5 points to Mr Boot. 5 points to Mr Goldstein, 5 points to Miss Brocklehurst. 5 points to Mr Macmillan". Quite a good batch of potions this time round. I imagine they followed my instructions.

He got to Justins and peered into the cauldron. "Justin has done it again class. Absolute perfection. He poured the potion into a goblet and sipped a little, held out his arm and in seconds the hair was falling to the ground. The class was fascinated.

"15 points to Justin for making a potion worthy to be sold around to the world…".

"Justin went pink in the face….. keep this up and I will have to write to your parents with praises….".

"Dismissed".

The Ravenclaws gave Justin intruiged looked as they all left the dungeon.


	4. Potion Genius

Professor Snape praised Justin every lesson, and gave him house points where relevant. First years never had very taxing potions to make, but it was rare for Justin to have a potion that was less than exceptional.

During Staff meetings, it was standard to bring up exceptional students, and naturally every teacher would bring up Granger, the top of the year Gryffindor, as to McGongall's praise, and while Finch-Fletchley was average in most of the other classes, the other faculty were intrigued with Snape's suggestion that he could be the next great potioneer of the world, and started to take notice of him, and would often offer advice about how potions could be incorporated somehow into their own subjects, to maybe make him understand their subject better when he struggled.

The Ravenclaws were clearly jealous of Justin and would often glare at him while Snape praised his potion once again.

Exams were upon them, and the only student Snape had given high marks too was Miss Granger. He disliked her immensely but even he could not deny her 'know-it-all indulged self deserved her 95% pass rate she had achieved.

He had set the first years 3 potions to make and their theory which they had already sitting was to describe side effects of certain potions.

He had already marked the Theory and Justin had passed with 99% accuracy. He only missed one side effect of the Sleeping Sail Potion.

The students were sweating over their third and final potion, the hardest of the three, when he called time up, which actually made Miss Bones cry, because her potion was clearly an absolute disaster if the steam coming from it was anything to go by.

The students Vialed their potions and handed them in. And so Snape started to grade. It was clear Miss Bones was the weakest, but was still at a pass with 58%, but he made a note next to her name to offer her remedial Potions next year, with fears she may not be able to keep up with the rest.

Mr. Finch-Fletchey however passed with passing colours. 98%, beating Miss Granger, he was glad to note. It will clearly go against him, and everyone will think it is the head of Slytherin being hateful towards Gryffindor, but it is quite the opposite. Snape had never seen such talent from a young boy before. Outstanding.

It was the last day of term, and Snape was tidying up his class before he was to leave for Spinners end for a quiet summer.

There was a knock on the door, and Snape rolled his eyes, expecting a Slytherin having had come to say goodbye, but was surprised to see Justin standing there.

"Hello, sir".

Justin.

"I just wanted to thank you sir. For all the support and praise you gave me this year. I was really nervous coming to Hogwarts, having had my name down for Eton. But I am glad I did. I've discovered a talent and I can't wait to learn more. I am going to pick up some extra books over the summer on potions and see what the world has offer".

Snape smiled. "Next year, we will look at these books, and see what can be done for extra credit…".

"Everyone said I should fear you", he went on. "Told me how harsh you are to students outside your own house. But I don't see it sir…. You are the best teacher here by a long shot".

Snape welled with pride. Never had any student, outside his house ever said this. And lets be honest, the Slytherins were only brown nosing at the best of times.

"Shame", I said as my lip curled. "I would have loved you in my own house. You deserve to be in a house that doesn't come in 4th place - should have been third- had it not been for potters Heroics", I say rolling my eyes making Justin Laugh…. But Hufflepuff has gained a fantastic potion maker…. Your house is lucky to have you... You are a potion Genius".


End file.
